


'It' Happens

by AlwaysSpeaksHerMind



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Speed Dating, Superhero games, winkwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysSpeaksHerMind/pseuds/AlwaysSpeaksHerMind
Summary: That moment when: you and your boyfriend are both superheroes, you both have superspeed, and the streets of Central City are crime-free.What are a couple of fun-loving speedsters to do?(Prompt: Jesse/Wally, Playing Tag)





	'It' Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).



Slipping through the shadows, Jesse held her breath. He was close. She knew it. She could sense it. It was one of those instincts that had sharpened somehow—her connection to the Speed Force alerted her to the presence of other speedsters, and even though it looked a whole lot like she’d managed to lose him, she knew better. He was probably just beyond the next corner, waiting for her to get sloppy. To step out without looking, and then—

“Gotcha!”

Jesse squealed as a hand slapped across her shoulder, a yellow-red blur streaking past her into the night.

“Not for long, loser!” she yelled back.

Speeding after her quarry—also known as Wally West, Kid Flash, and (most recently), her _boyfriend_ , thank you very much—she raced through the streets of Central City right after him, catching up when he dodged a cat and caromed off some dumpsters in an alley.

“You’re it!” she sang out, flicking Wally’s nose as she passed, his outraged splutter making her giggle. “Catch me if you can, Kid Flash.”

Laughing as he got quickly to work hammering out the dent he’d left in the side of one of the dumpsters, she put on a burst of speed. Since she and Wally had started dating, they’d made an effort to take turns with the commute—sometimes he would come see her, sometimes she would go see him—but the trips to Earth 1 were always special. Particularly since her father could often be talked into coming down for a visit, but also because crime tended to take a holiday once everyone figured out that there were not one, not two, but _three_ speedsters rushing around Central City. And once they were sure the criminals were taking a break…

Well, hey. What good was having superspeed if you couldn’t relax and play a good old-fashioned game of tag every now and then? Of course, Dad and Joe didn’t seem to think it was very funny, and whenever they mentioned it in front of Barry, he got this disapproving older brother look that made both Wally and Jesse roll their eyes, but it was their game, and they loved it.

“Tag!”

Jesse’s ponytail did a full loop when Wally smacked it as he raced past her, his grin a grayish-white blur in the dim light.

“You’re It, Jesse Slow,” he shouted, changing directions so many times that it looked like a rocket-powered pinball was zipping all over the area. “Think you can hang?”

She smirked. It was always only a matter of time before one of them escalated it, and since it was early enough in the game to still surprise him, she decided to go for it. Yep; tonight she was going to be the escalator.

“Oh, you just watch me,” she hollered back. “What was it again? _Baby_ Flash? Flash Junior? You got anything in that tank besides trash talk?”

Pretending to chase after him, she detoured down a side street, ran up a building, and cut him off just before he could get to the park. Slapping his arm as she sped by, she accelerated until suddenly there was no more Earth 1; instead, she was running through the streets of Earth 4, Wally right behind her. Then it was Earth 7, Earth 2, Earth 19, where Cynthia screamed at them to go home before she arrested them, Earth 38 where Wally almost crashed into Superman, and finally Earth 2, where Jesse looked back over her shoulder to tease Wally about his narrow escape—and then ran full tilt into a way too-low stop sign.

Lying flat on her back, she started laughing.

“Okay,” she wheezed, holding onto her stomach as Wally knelt down beside her, his concern fading into merriment once he realized that she was fine. “Time out.”

“Time out? Yeah, whatever.” He grinned, bending down to kiss her. “You’re It again, babe.”

She poked the knee closest to her. “Nope. Sorry. You are.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” He poked her back—in the nose, obviously for revenge. “It’s definitely you.”

“No, it isn’t.” Grabbing his wrist, she raised her eyebrows. “What do you think of that?”

He smirked. “Well, technically speaking, I’m still touching _you,_ so I think you’re still It.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Yo! Thing One and Thing Two!”

The argument ended abruptly as Cisco came marching up in full Vibe gear, looking annoyed.

“I have been looking _everywhere_ for you two,” he announced unceremoniously, hands propped on his hips like an angry parent. “Where have you two _been_?”

Wally tilted his head, squinting at Jesse. “I don’t know. Where haven’t we been?”

She nodded, sitting up. “That’s probably a better question.”

Cisco took a deep breath. “Fine. Whatever. Look, I got some messages to deliver, and we’re gonna make this real quick because I’m getting pretty hangry over here, okay?”

“Okay,” they agreed simultaneously.

Jesse held out her hands and Wally pulled her to her feet as Cisco squinted up at the sky.

“Okay, let’s see if I got the orders right. Your dad,” he said, pointing at Jesse, “says to check the oven. He thinks he turned it off when you guys left, but he can’t be sure. _Your_ dad” pointing at Wally “said to tell you that dinner is almost ready, and you’d better be on time.” Chewing his lip, he numbered things off on his fingers. “Also: Caitlin says to try to not break anything that has to be reset because she doesn’t want to miss dinner, Iris says if the food gets cold before you show up you’re both dead, Barry says since one of you two drank the last of the milk earlier this morning whoever did it can just go ahead and pick some up on the way back because he did it last time, and Julian wants to know why he found about five _hundred_ selfies of you guys on his phone.”

“Oh, _yeah._ ” Jesse burst out laughing, punching her boyfriend lightly on the shoulder. “Remember the photo challenge thing? I knew that phone didn’t look like yours.”

Wally grinned sheepishly. “Oops. We saw this photo challenge the other day on Shuttergram,” he explained to Cisco, wrapping an arm around Jesse’s shoulders. “It’s like, Earth Sixteen’s version of Instagram—”

“Yuh-huh. I gathered.” Cisco folded his arms over his chest. “What were you two doing on Earth Sixteen?”

Jesse exchanged an unrepentant glance with Wally. “Walking around calmly, touring art museums,” she said, blinking innocently.

“Yeah?” Cisco barked. “You sure you weren’t, I don’t know…running around touching all the Do-Not-Touch stuff?”

Wally coughed. “Pictures, or it didn’t happen.”

“Humph.” Cisco narrowed his eyes at them. “Just because you’re too fast for the security cameras doesn’t mean you didn’t do it. It’s rude! It’s disrespectful! It’s—wow, mmkay. It’s food time. I wouldn’t care about this normally. Can we go, now? Please?”

“All right, Cisco. We can go,” Wally said patting his shoulder. “And next time we go touching all the fancy vases and statues and things, we’ll invite you. How’s that?”

“Better.”

 “Great.” Trying not to laugh, Jesse lifted her brows at Wally, who grinned and nodded, catching her drift. Slapping Cisco on the arm, she sped off, Wally on her heels. “Last one back’s a rotten egg!” she called.

Cisco watched them disappear into the vortex, rolling his eyes in disgust.

“Speedsters,” he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness. This was such a cute idea that I couldn't stop smiling when I saw it. MissCrazyWriter321, hope you enjoy, because I totally enjoyed writing this! <3


End file.
